Testing for substances such as explosives is a task which must be conducted effectively and reliably, as the consequence of a testing failure can be catastrophic. Explosives detection field test kits, or ETKs, are widely used by military, police, and security forces to detect the presence of explosive substances and precursor chemicals. ETKs play a vital role in maintaining order and protecting life and property. Other variations of test kits are employed by security personnel to detect the presence of, for example, illicit drugs, pathogens, chemicals, and the like.
Though ETKs are widely used, end users of such field test kits typically do not use them on a regular basis, and are therefore at a disadvantage because the practice and skill which comes from regular use is not availing to the typical user. In some cases users have little or no prior training with respect to the use of such testing kits. Often, users are unable to successfully utilize the test kit because the instructions may be lost or too difficult to comprehend at the point of use. This is particularly problematic in combat or other high-stress situations, where manual dexterity, cognitive function, or situational awareness may be impaired.